


Weightless

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Series: One Off Stories I made cause I'm bored [6]
Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Anorexia, Body Image, Crying, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fainting, Harm to Animals, Hospitalization, Malnutrition, Promises, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: Parappa has stopped believing. He's no longer feeling happy or strong.
Relationships: PaRappa Rappa/Sunny Funny
Series: One Off Stories I made cause I'm bored [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804975
Kudos: 7





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

> I writing this as a sorta way to vent..not really..I dunno know how Vents work..

Sunny waited by a post looking around for her boyfriend,he was always late which he always said that he slept in. He always slept in. Her gaze saw a dog walking up wearing a sweater,"Hey Sunny! Sorry I'm late,over slept again." He said smiling. Sunny looked at him scared,"What's wrong?" "Y..Your skin.."

The dog looked at his hand that wasn't covered in the baggy sweater,bony. His skin was pale,the flower walked up to him with concern in her eyes,"When was the last time you ate?" Parappa looked down sorta timid,"When did you last eat Parappa. Please tell me." "Yesterday..night.." Sunny grabbed his hands,"Tell the truth..I won't be mad." "5 days ago.." Sunny pulled him over to a cart taking out 10 dollars out.

She bought 3 bowels of noodles and sat them down at a picnic table,"You need to eat. Here,have two bowels." Sunny said smiling at the boy. Parappa looked blankly at the bowel of food

' **Eat that..and I'll make you regret it.** '

Parappa heard _her_ talk again. He looked at the love of his life who was trying to help him but then there was Ana who was trying to get his mind off the food.

Parappa looked at Sunny who was getting two forks out,"Let's eat!" She said taking her bowel and eating hers. The dog took his fork and bowel noddles,he ate some but then felt the urge to vomit it out. He stood up,"I..need to go to the bathroom. Be right back." Parappa was held back,"No,PJ told me what you've been doing. Please eat,I'm begging you!" Sunny said holding back the tears that were going to down her face. The dog sat back down hearing the voice again

' **Run from her..she wants to hurt you..** ' Parappa held back so many feelings to keep his and Ana's relationship secret from his friends and family.

"I'm fine,I'll take this home and eat there." Parappa said taking the two bowels,"Are you sure?" "I swear on my life." "fine,take a picture of the food when you finish ok? So I know your not lying to me." Parappa nodded walking away

' **Finally,you know what to do.** ' Parappa knew what he needed to do to please Ana all too well.

he ate the food since his dad told him to,he was also worried about him. But he just vomited it back out,as she sat on the sink watching him

' **Good job! Now time for a run.** '

Parappa stood up weakly,"I..need to show Sunny..the bowels..or she'll think I just vomited up again.."

' **Wow,good thinking. Let's get that going,so we can get that new form then we'll have an apple and a few raisins.** '

Parappa got up and walked towards where the kitchen was,"Are you ok? You've been in the bathroom for an hour!" Pinto said playing with her stuffed animals,"yeah..I just..felt a bit sick." He lied taking his phone and snapping a photo of the empty noodles bowels.

As the days past..his condition got worse by the day,he looked more skinnier to the point his bones were sticking out his skin. It looked painful..and it was painful..he was hurting badly..he was hungry and needed to eat but Ana stopped him every time. Parappa was going to die if he didn't eat.

Sunny walked over to his house holding flowers,she ringed the doorbell waiting silently,the door opened slightly and showed Parappa's dad who looked shoveled,"I came to see Parappa..is he ok?" Sunny asked worried,He looked down,"He's...in the hospital..." Sunny dropped the flowers hearing those 4 words.

**"We did it! We made our form known! Why do you look so sad? Aren't you happy?"**

"No.."

" **Huh? Why?** "

"It hurts..You didn't tell me that it would hurt."

" **You're a smart pup,I thought you would have gotten the hint.** "

"You kept yelling at me."

" **I did it out of love..** "

"I hate you.."

" **I really do worry about you my dear..please listen,they don't care about you like I do. So please,don't tell them about me and don't give up on your form when we get out..please?** "

"ok.." " **I love you..** "

Parappa awoke and sat up to see his hospital room,he had an insinuation on his arm that was feeding him since he refused to eat. A doctor opened the door letting in fresh air and a familer face to walk in

"S..Sunny?" Parappa looked up at his girlfriend who was crying,she ran up to him and hugged him. Parappa looked at her as she started to cry,"Why didn't you listen?! Why did you starve yourself?!" She screamed

' **He doesn't need you bitch. Don't listen to her darling.** '

Sunny looked at him and the wires connected to him,"Please..don't do this..again..please! I can't lose you!" Parappa looked down sadly

' **Sweetie..are you ok?** ' Parappa ignored for the first time in a long time,"Alright..I'll try.." Ana started to fade,

 **NO! Stop! I really do love you! Don't listen-** ' Parappa hugged Sunny back tears going down his face.

In no time,Parappa started to recover,he ate normally and started to be more open and hung out with his friends more. Everything was ok now,sadly,the scars of the past still lingered but just like a thunder storm..they'll go away over time


End file.
